James' Christmas Mission
'James' Christmas Mission ' is a new movie. Summary Thomas and his friends have invited all their friends over for Christmas Day but when Gator hurts himself, James embarks on an Antarctic adventure to bring Percy's old friend home in time for Christmas. Plot Christmas on Sodor It's Christmas on the Island of Sodor. The engines are all very excited. At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas suggests they invite their friends from far away over for Christmas Day to join the festive fun. all the engines are excited. And Sir Topham Hatt agrees to this immediately.﻿ Percy gets a message At Brendam Docks, friends come from all different places, even Ashima, who Thomas is very excited to see. Percy wonders where Gator is. Thomas arrives with some disappointing news from the dock manager: Gator can't make it cause he's dented one of his wheels, injuring it and it won't be repaired till after Christmas. Percy is sad. He is worried Gator might miss out on the festive activities. Thomas assures Percy that Christmas Day will still be Christmas Day with or without Gator but Percy is quite... sad. Sly Cooper and the gang, and the Cooper Ancestors arrive Thomas quickly calls Sly Cooper and the gang and the Cooper Ancestors. With that, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, and the Cooper Ancestors, Rioichi Cooper, Tennessee Kid Cooper, Bob Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, and Salim al-Kupar, all arrive in the Cooper Van for Christmas, and are welcomed by Sir Topham Hatt and his wife Lady Hatt, and his mother, Dowager Hatt, who takes an immediate liking to Salim. Meanwhile, Philip notices that Percy doesn't feel like joining in the celebration. He asks the saddletank why he is so sad, but Percy is hesitant. Philip sings 'Hey, What's Going On?' to him. After the song, Percy finally tells Philip the reason why he is so sad; Gator can't make it to Sodor. Philip decides to see his creator, Professor M. Professor M & Philip Philip arrives at Professor M's drive in lab near the shunting yard. Philip explains to Professor M about Percy's problem, and Professor M explains that the only way Percy will be happy is if someone goes there and gets Gator. Philip isn't sure, but Professor M reminds him that it is possible, explaining about when he saved James, and got chosen as the mascot for the team in The Great Railway Show, and tells him how brave he was when Thomas & Ashima saved him from Vinnie. Philip suddenly realises that his friends helped him, so now they should do something to help Percy. Professor M decides to call Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham's announcement Sir Topham Hatt recieves Professor M's call while he is talking to Emily, who he later tells to tell the others to meet at Knapford station for a important announcement. Thomas is the first to get the message and passes it on to Gordon, who passes it on to Edward, who passes it on to Toby, who passes it on to Duck, and so on until there's a crowd of engines at Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt addresses the engines about Gator not being able to come to Sodor. Some of the engines are worried and unhappy, Toad as well as Percy. But Sir Topham Hatt says that there is hope for a merry Christmas. James' plan At Tidmouth Sheds, James is wondering how to make Percy feel better. Carmelita explains she knows how Percy feels; when Sly Cooper went missing after the defeat of Le Paradox, she took his disappearance the hardest. Suddenly, James gets an idea. Carmelita thinks he'd be trying to get Le Paradox out of prison, but James says to her that isn't what he meant: he meant that he should go get Gator. Carmelita tells him that does sound an idea, and suggests that he speaks to Sir Topham Hatt about it. James agrees and hurries off. James explains his plan to Sir Topham Hatt James arrives at Knapford and finds Sir Topham Hatt. He explains that he's got a plan to help Percy. Sir Topham Hatt asks him what it is. James tells him all that Carmelita said to him. Later, at Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt makes his announcement, about what James had suggested. and agrees to James' plan. he declares that James will have till teatime to choose who will go with him. James chooses his friends to take with him James explains his plan to Thomas and Percy. They are impressed, and agree to help him. He asks Edward if he can help as well. He agrees, and Professor M allows Philip to go with them as well. Sly, Murray, and Sir Galleth Cooper volunteer to go as well. Ashima is worried, but Thomas says he'll be back. Philip volunteers to come too. James agrees as he thinks this is a good way to thank Philip for when he rescued him. James and the Gang Set off: James and the gang set off from Knapford, and the others wish them good luck. on the way, the gang sing 'It's All About Heart'. They reach Brendam Docks, and set off to Gator's village. Dowager Hatt and Salim: Back on Sodor, the others help set up for the celebrations. Duck is intrigued to see Dowager Hatt with Salim al-Kupar. Dowager Hatt thinks that Salim is full of jokes and japes, but then to the Fat Controller's dismay, his brother, Sir Lowham Hatt arrives, and he befriends Salim. Duck watches but is then called upon by Connor to help with putting up the lights. Sir Lowham offers to help, but borrows Salim's time staff, and slows down time, making Connor go as slow as a snail. Connor is unhappy at the joke Salim and Lowham played on him, until the Fat Controller arrives, saying he'll have to get used to his brother's jokes. Connor demands to be put back to normal speed, and Salim does. Gordon, Flying Scotsman, and Bob Meanwhile, Gordon shows Bob around Sodor. But then, his brother the Flying Scotsman returns, and starts talking all about the Great Railway show, much to Gordon's chagrin. Gordon gets increasingly annoyed and cuts off the Flying Scotsman mid-sentence, introducing Bob to him, as 'the very first Cooper' in history. Flying Scotsman is surprised, for he'd never seen a prehistoric creature like Bob before. The Flying Scotsman and Gordon are quite startled, and allow Bob to help on their passenger runs. Bob agrees and joins them. Tennessee meets the Narrow Gauge Engines Meanwhile, Tennessee is at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Emily brings the engines to see Tennessee and they Bentley at the Steamworks Rioichi meets Glynn/Glynn's Christmas Wish Song Trivia *References to Philip to the Rescue, Toby's New Friend, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Day of the Diesels, Tale of the Brave, Double Trouble, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Pouty James, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, and The Great Race are mentioned. Songs #Hey, What's Going On? - Sung by Philip #It's All About Heart - Sung by Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Murray, Philip, Sly Cooper, and Sir Galleth Cooper #Our Tale of the Brave #Glynn's Christmas Wish #We Make a Team Together - Sung by Salim, Bentley, Tennessee, Bob, and the Narrow Gauge Engines #A True, True Friend - Sung by James, Gator, Percy, Ashima, Carmelita, Sly Cooper, Thomas and Edward #Let's Be Brave - Sung by the Gator, Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Murray, Philip, Sly Cooper, and Sir Galleth Cooper #We Wish You A Merry Christmas - Sung by the cast #Be Who you Are & Go Far - Sung by the cast Scenes *Christmas on Sodor *Percy gets a message *Sly Cooper and the gang, and the Cooper Ancestors arrive *Professor M & Philip *Sir Topham's announcement *James' Plan *James explains his plan to Sir Topham Hatt *James chooses his friends to take with him *James & the gang set off *Dowager Hatt & Salim *Gordon, Flying Scotsman and Bob *Tennessee meets the Narrow Gauge Engines *Bentley at the Steamworks *Rioichi meets Glynn/Glynn's Christmas Wish Song Category:Christmas Specials